Alpha
by Karlianne Burick
Summary: Life for Star is boring.Her parents are wealthy and constantly hold parties.One such party is held in her en a stranger seeks her out, offering her a way out.He is a wolf shifter offering her to join the pack as its es she accept the offer, or does she continue with her boring life.What happens if she accepts?


My life has always been boring. My parents always tell me to do this and not do that. All I wanted was some room to be free. One day it all changed. That was the day I discovered werewolves were real.

Every day my parents held a formal event where I had to dress up nicely and be a good hostess to the guests, even if I neither knew them nor liked them. When you are of rich heritage life is especially boring. Most people would love to be me and I would trade places with them in a heartbeat. It kind of reminds me of _The Prince and the Pauper_ where a prince tires of his royal life and a peasant longs for the royal life. By a chance encounter they find that they are exactly alike and decide to switch places. But alas this is reality and I must face it.

There was a guest at the party that had intrigued me. He did not look nor dress like any of the other guests. He had large, dark eyes that seemed to flash in the light not unlike a cat's at night. It had to be a trick of the light because human eyes did not do that, did they? He seemed to be surveying the crowd, but nobody seemed to notice he was even there. When he looked directly at me, our eyes met. I recognized then that he definitely was not human, but how it was possible I did not know.

He began to fade from the crowd, but I was not about to let him escape without speaking with him first. "Wait! Please let me talk with you! Don't leave!" I hurried to follow him out the door but my parents stopped me.

"Star, where do you think you are going? There are still guests to greet," came my mother's stern warning.

"Come now, my daughter, you must be proper. Were you really going to leave your guests alone? This party is in your honor, after all."

Then I noticed the stranger again. He was closer this time and I could see his features more clearly. He had a slight shadow of a beard on his otherwise clean face. He had thick eyebrows and hair the color of milky chocolate. Before I knew, he was standing right next to me.

"She was merely following me. I invited her outside to get some fresh air with me. It would be more insolent for her to ignore my request." His voice was velvety smooth and could persuade anyone to anything.

"But what about the rest of the guests?" asked my agitated mother.

"They can wait dear. This gentleman was just asking her to join him outside for some fresh air. She will return before anyone even notices." My father was always the one that was less assertive than my mother, but he still enforced the "be a good hostess" and "use your manners when dining with others" rules.

The stranger guided me outside where he knew we would be alone. His eyes did that trick of the light effect again and it piqued my interest. "I have noticed your eyes glow like that of a cat when either in the light or darkness. Is it contacts and just the light, or are you…" I struggled for the right words.

"Not human?" he finished in a curious tone.

"Um, well, that is what I was going to say, sir, but I did not want to offend you."

"You are a very observant young one. You may call me Swiftpaw."

"My manners do not allow me to—"

"Your manners do not maybe, but you hate having to constantly 'be a good hostess' and 'use your manners when dining with others', don't you?"

"You are also very observant, Mr. Swiftpaw."

His laugh sounded smooth and genuine. "Leave off the Mr. if you will. You need not use your manners around me."

"Why are you telling me I don't need to use my etiquette around you?"

"Like I finished for you, I am not human."

"What are you then? Things that are not human do not exist."

"Do you really believe that, or is it your parents talking?"

"I have always hoped that…I mean I always dreamed…I've read about things, but I never imagined them to be real. I thought they were just childish dreams."

"Well, they are anything but childish dreams."

"Star, where are you? Your guests are waiting!" My mother was so impatient sometimes.

"What if I told you I could make your dreams come true? There would be no more formalities and you would be your own boss. Nobody could tell you what to and not to do any longer."

"How could you do that for me? I would love to escape and disappear more than anything."

"Think about it. You saw my eyes and what other animal besides a cat has eyes that do that?"

"You're a werewolf, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. But my kind is known as shifters, not werewolves. And the shift has nothing to do with the full moon. You could shift anytime you wanted without the moon's constant harassing. And you have no limit as to how many times you are able to shift."

"It sounds too good to be true. But I will give anything to get out of here."

"One bite will transform you forever. You will be your own person, free of oppression from your parents. Are you sure you want it?"

"YES! ABSOLUTELY!" it was a little louder than I had wanted, so I lowered my voice. "But why are you asking me of all people?"

"Pack numbers are low and you are definitely an alpha type."

"You mean like a leader?"

"Yes, you are perfect material for a pack leader. You would be free to choose your mate from the pack and he will be your alpha male mate. He will lead side by side with you at the head of the pack."

"I accept your offer because I want nothing more than to feel the wind in my fur as I run through the woods and the branches and leaves beneath my paws. I can almost imagine it right now."

He grabbed my wrist and bit down hard. It caused me to yelp in pain, but just as soon as it started the pain was gone. "Look now at your wrist."

As I looked down at my wrist it had healed as fast as he had bitten me. There was not even a scar to prove it had happened. "Wow. So what do I do now?"

"You tell me, alpha. You are your own person now. You do not even have to return to that dreary party your parents are hosting."

"The party was for me because I am coming of age to marry. They wanted all eligible bachelors my age to come and win my affection. But I despised all of them because they are all so arrogant it is unbearable."

"So are you going to run away?"

"With pleasure."

"Then find your wolf and shift. Then we can locate our pack and initiate you as alpha."

"Just one question has been nagging me since you told me I would get to choose my mate. Will they fight to earn my affection?"

"They are males, what else do you expect?"

I laughed. "Point well taken." I concentrated on finding the wolf that was now in me. She was so beautiful with her snow white fur and sparkling green eyes. Before I knew it I was looking up at the man that had changed my life forever with wolf eyes.

"Very good. You are definitely alpha material. Only an alpha female has snow white fur. Now let's depart before anyone notices." He shifted to his slightly larger wolf form with milky chocolate colored fur and dark brown eyes.

"This feels so good! The wind is in my fur and the branches and leaves feel so good beneath my paws!" I closed my eyes for a brief second to really feel the nature around me. Then I asked another question that bothered me. "Does silver hurt us, or is it just a myth that humans invented?"

"Silver does not hurt us, but neither are we invincible. If we are shot we can heal, but if it is in the correctly placed area, we are as good as dead. If shot in the heart or lungs we cannot heal fast enough. But anywhere else we heal at a rapid pace, as you saw on your arm."

"Does it go for human form as well?"

"Yes, it does."

"Can the humans understand our speech?"

"No, only wolves can understand what we speak from our mouths."

"Even in our human forms speaking to wolves?"

"If we are in our human forms speaking to one in their wolf form we can understand them, but others looking on at us will think we are crazy."

"Can we speak to non-werewolf wolves?"

"We can, but most of the time they ignore us and we are unable to speak with them. They do, however, wolfspeak, as in barks and howls."

"So we can communicate with them, but only in wolfspeak?"

"Now you are beginning to understand. There is one wolf that is normal. I mean, as in he cannot shift. He was born a natural wolf, but he has learned to speak."

"Where is that girl of ours?"

"I don't know, my dear. She will be here soon, I imagine."

"Well, she better be, or she is grounded."

A guest came in from the outside. He walked directly to Star's parents. "I saw your daughter outside with a stranger. He bit her on the wrist and there was much blood—"

"Oh my goodness! That man was a killer! My daughter was killed by a stranger posing as a guest! Call the police!"

"No, she is not dead; you did not let me finish. Then as soon as the wrist was bitten, it healed itself. I fear she is no longer human. She is a monster seen only in the movies. I believe she is now a werewolf."

"Are you out of your mind?! Werewolves do not exist!" By now Star's mother was hysterical. There was no such thing as werewolves because it was just a thing of fiction.

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you saw?" Star's father was always the rational one. He put all factors together and came up with a logical plan.

"I saw him bite her wrist, the wrist heal, then a white wolf accompanied by a milky chocolate one. They ran into the woods and I never saw them come back."

"Then we must issue a hunt. None of the wolves are to be killed, only contained. When we find the white ones, we figure out which one is Star. When we have Star, she will be locked in her room with silver bars on the windows and door and any other potential exit. The milky chocolate one is to be held prisoner as well for what he did to my only daughter. He is to be fed and kept alive, and he is not to be harmed in any way. I think it will be punishment enough that his wolf cannot run freely. I just want my daughter found and kept safe," sighed Star's father.

"If you would though, please keep this quiet. I do not want this to become public knowledge," said Star's mother.

"The hunt will be arranged immediately, ma'am." The guest bowed to Star's mother and father and left to gather hunters.

"We are almost to the pack's home. There, I will introduce you as the new alpha female and the rest of them will either accept you or reject you. However, you will not be rejected completely. You will join our pack, but you will not be the alpha."

"Then here's to them accepting me as the alpha," I howled the announcement of my arrival to the pack. Then, to my surprise, they all howled in return.

"This is a good sign. It means they are acknowledging you as alpha. You have already been accepted by the pack. You are our alpha female and it is now your responsibility to protect your pack. And once you claim your mate, he will share this responsibility with you."

The pack ran to greet us. There was touching noses, excited barks, playful pounces, and much licking of faces. There were many shades of fur ranging from light grey to one black and many shades of brown. I was the only white furred wolf there, so I stood out along with the only black furred wolf. The black furred wolf seemed distant from the rest of the pack. This must be the natural born wolf I was told about by Swiftpaw. I was eager to meet all members of the pack, so I trotted over to the shy wolf.

"Won't you join the rest of the pack in greeting their new alpha?" I asked him.

"I guess so."

He seemed a little shy, but if he was shy, what was he doing with a pack of werewolves? "You're not shy, are you?"

"Not at all. I just do not participate in greeting the alpha because I am not a pack member. I only visit this pack once in a while because my own pack bores me. You see, I am the only one out of my pack able to understand and speak the human language because the rest of them refuse to speak anything more than wolfspeak."

"You are more than welcome to join our pack."

"Only the alpha can do that."

I laughed. "I am the alpha. My name is Destinypaw. And you are more than welcome to join us as an official pack member." I don't understand my motivation to add him to our pack. There was a strange pull to him that I could not begin to understand.

"I would love to become a member of your pack, alpha." He bowed to me in his wolf-like manner.

"Do all pack members bow to me and call me alpha?"

"They should because it is pack etiquette."

"Well, that will be the first to go. I hate being higher than the rest of the pack. I will still be alpha, but nobody will have to bow to me or call me alpha. They may call me by my chosen name of Destinypaw."

We both walked to where the rest of the pack waited for me. They all bowed for me as I rolled my eyes. "Please, all of you, rise from your formal bows. It is no longer necessary that you bow to me every time I approach. And you do not have to call me alpha. My name is Destinypaw and this is how I would like to be addressed. Also, we have a new pack member to initiate." I moved aside and allowed the black wolf to show himself. He seemed a little nervous because he had his ears pinned back and his tail low and tucked under. He was shaking slightly and his eyes were lowered.

"I was wondering when you would have the courage to ask to join our pack, so let me be the first to say welcome to our pack." Swiftpaw approached this black wolf and licked his face. The rest of the pack then followed suit.

"As with joining the pack as a new member, you may now choose your name," I said to the black wolf.

"I think I like Bladepaw."

"Bladepaw it is then. Welcome to our pack." I howled first with the rest of the pack following and finally Bladepaw joining. The sound was beautiful as the voices of my pack joined as one. It made me proud to be their alpha. When the howling was finished we, as a pack unit, ran through the woods, enjoying the leaves beneath our paws and the wind in our fur.

"Now keep this quiet. Her parents do not wish for the public to know what we are hunting. Do you all understand?" The hunters all nodded and began their search for the wolf-girl Star.

"The hunt for your daughter has begun. Rest assured we will find her. None of the wolves will be harmed and the milky chocolate one will be imprisoned, but well taken care of. Your daughter will be home safe in no time, sir and ma'am." With that, he left with the other hunters.

"I swear that when that girl gets here, she will be forever grounded!" shouted Star's mother.

I looked over beside me and Bladepaw was keeping up perfectly. His rhythm matched mine. The joy on his face as he ran with us was indescribable. His tongue was out and his eyes were closed as he soundlessly ran with me at the front. As I looked over at him again, he was watching me, but his eyes held a sparkle to them. He and I shared a special connection but I still could not place it. I started to think why he would look at me like that, and then I found the answer. He and I were meant to be mates together. He would be my alpha male and I would be his alpha female.

Swiftpaw ran up beside me and shared his observation. "He is your alpha male. I can see it in the way you look at each other. He may not be shifter like us, but he is a wolf nonetheless. He has every right to claim you as the rest of the males in this pack, but you have to let him claim you first."

I stopped running to let the rest of the pack catch up and to allow Bladepaw to come claim me as his mate. He trotted over to me as I had hoped while the pack slowly caught up. They gathered around the two of us, well aware of what he was doing.

Bladepaw bowed in front of me and lowered his eyes from me. I likewise bowed to him and lowered my eyes so that we were now at eyelevel. He rose first then I copied his movements. Now it was my turn to lead, so I slowly approached him and nuzzled his nose and licked his cheek. Normally the two would shift and kiss, but since he could not I settled for another nose nuzzle. The two of us then howled our union and the rest of the pack howled with us.

I stopped mid-howl because I smelled danger. "Everyone silence your howls! I smell humans and they don't smell friendly. Quickly now, run! Bladepaw and I will hold them off until you get far enough away for us to lead them off track. Go now!" The wolves did as I had commanded and ran as fast as their legs could carry them. The only remaining wolves were Bladepaw, Swiftpaw, and myself. I did not order Swiftpaw away because I trusted him to keep us safe. His daughter would lead the pack away safely until we joined them.

They came into view. There were about ten of them total, but I was not going to think this would be easy. They probably had more waiting in case they needed backup. "Do not bite any of them unless you want them to join your pack. It is okay to scratch them, but never bite," warned Swiftpaw.

Bladepaw and I nodded our understanding and got into defense position. Our teeth were bared, our shoulders were broadened to make us look bigger, our fur was bristled, and our ears were pinned back. We all growled our warnings to the intruding humans, but they did not even flinch.

"Take the white one and the milky chocolate one captive, but don't hurt them. If the black one threatens you, try not to kill it, but if you have no other choice, then it must be done. But DO NOT harm the white or the milky chocolate one." The leader of them was very clear on instructions, so he knew me and he was going to bring me back home. But there was no way I would allow him to bring me back to that boring life. Besides, I was now a shifter and who would want to be anywhere near one of those? The thought made me chuckle.

One of them came at me, but Bladepaw stepped in front of me to protect me. His eyes were no longer that sparkling love-filled eyes. Instead they showed only protection for his mate, which to the humans looked like hate. He growled louder to emphasize his point and showed more of his sharp front canines. He looked like a killer, but I knew he was only protecting me. They surrounded us now and there were too many of them. Bladepaw swung one of his mighty paws out and scratched one of the men on the arm. He cursed out loud and held his bloody arm. Well, one down and only a lot more to go.

One of them spoke directly to me. "Star, give this up. You are outnumbered and outmatched. Unless you want us to kill this black brute, I suggest you let us take you and the milky chocolate one home."

I looked at Bladepaw and him at me. He shook his head fiercely at me and continued to growl at the humans. I could not bear to lose my alpha mate, so I put myself in front of Bladepaw and looked him in the eyes with my sad ones. Then I licked his cheek and told him, "Bladepaw, you are my alpha mate and we are equal, but I must order you now to stop. Leave me to the humans so you can live. They will kill you if you continue and I cannot bear to lose you. Stop for my sake and go join the pack as their alpha. I know there is no other wolf for you, so you will always be the lone alpha in the pack. Take care of them my love." A single tear ran down my wolf muzzle as I shifted and looked back at my alpha mate.

With one last longing look at me, he left howling the whole way to the pack. "Swiftpaw, you go too. I will never see you again and I hope you enjoy your pack life without me. Thanks for the adventure, short-lived as it was."

As Swiftpaw turned to leave, the leader of the hunting party would not allow it. "The milky chocolate one comes with us too, on your parents' orders."

"What for? Are they going to torture him for what he did?" Now I was livid with my parents. How dare they demand he come with us? Locking him up would be like killing him. He'd be taken care of, but he would be miserable because he would be unable to run free. He'd be reduced to less than a pet.

He shifted and stood beside me. "It's quite alright, Star, I will go with you to protect you."

"No, you will be locked up for harming Miss Star. You will become like the family pet that is well fed and taken care of. And if you so please, you may even be human sometimes and join Miss Star and her parents for dinner."

A growl escaped my throat. What an indignity! Swiftpaw was nobody's pet. He was my second in command and I trusted him with my life. To lower him to the status of "like the family pet" was unacceptable. I was about to protest, but Swiftpaw stopped me. "I will not be harmed?" He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Then I will go peacefully to protect my alpha, even if separately and imprisoned."

"Miss Star's parents were perfectly clear. Neither you nor any of the other wolves were to be harmed, but both you and she were to be contained. He will be well cared for as if he were your pet, but not by you. Come along now, we must get you home. Your parents are worried sick."

"They took her and Swiftpaw. We fought until she called me off. She knew if I continued that they would kill me and she would not risk that because she loves me and she was looking out for our pack. But now is the time to save her. The humans had their chance to care for her, but they failed. She accepted Swiftpaw's offer by choice and they should accept that. She was bored and desired freedom, so Swiftpaw granted it. She sacrificed herself for our safety, and now it is our job as her pack to protect her and get her back."

The pack howled then leapt off growling the whole way to find their alpha.

Back home she went quietly with all the hunters following her with sharp objects and guns so she would have no ideas of escaping. When they arrived at the door, the head hunter knocked quietly. "We have your daughter and the man that bit her. They are both safe and unharmed."

The door was opened quickly and her mother rushed to embrace her daughter. Of course it was all for show. She ushered in both her daughter and Swiftpaw. Before she politely shut the door she thanked the hunting party. Then she turned to me and I was in for it. Her face got red and she scowled at me. "How dare you leave in the middle of your party with this…with this…this… _animal_? You could have been killed! You scared me half to death with your little disappearing act. What if someone else had seen you run away as an animal? Do you think they would have left you alone? They would have tracked you down and killed you because they think you are a monster! You will be locked in your room with no visitors, coming out only for the bathroom and to eat. Guards will be posted at your door and out at the window around the perimeter of the house."

My anger flashed and claws dug into my palms. I felt a growl rising in my throat, but Swiftpaw placed his hand on my shoulder and I immediately calmed down. I allowed the guard to escort me to my barred room. "This should keep you in," he sneered. He slammed the door behind me and I heard him mutter something about monsters and why was he risking his life guarding one.

I looked at the bars blocking the window and laughed. "Silver? Are you serious? Do they really believe those stupid stories in the movies? This will be simple to bend the bars, break the window, climb out, and quietly maneuver around the guards." I shifted to my wolf form, grabbed the bars in my teeth, and broke the window with my paws. I shifted again to my human form and climbed down the wall. But the guard was looking up and he caught me. I quickly shifted to my wolf form and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. They shut the front gates before I could get out. I was cornered and outnumbered. I growled, raised my fur, and showed my teeth. The guards were all afraid of me biting them, which kept them away, for now. I swiped my paws and continued to growl. I managed to catch one with my claws, slashing down to bone. He swore, aiming his gun at my forehead—right between my eyes.

My mother came out, screaming "NO! Do not harm her!" I narrowed my eyes and growled at her. I was not afraid to bite her and make her see what I was going through. But I was also afraid that she would fight me for alpha position and steal my mate from me. She approached me without fear and flicked my nose. "This, gentlemen, is what you do to a bad dog. Any dog will do exactly what you tell them to, but you have to assert your dominance."

She then pulled out a whip and cracked it across my flank. Blood began pouring from the deep welts, but healed as rapidly as they'd been placed there. I yelped in pain and limped to the far bushes to hide. I shifted then slid into my secret hiding tunnel that nobody knew existed. Or so I thought. My father had located my tunnel and was waiting for me. I had a growl rising in my throat as I looked at him. I nearly shifted and pounced on him, but he stopped me before I could. "Please, Star, don't attack me. I am with you. Your mother is just doing what she thinks is right, though she is approaching it wrong. I was fully aware that you were bored with this life, but I was following what your mother wanted by enforcing the rules you so despise. I wanted you to have at least a little freedom, but she would not hear of it. I did not want that party for you. I told your mother that it should wait, but she insisted. I will help you escape in any way I can because I want you to be happy, but to be happy you must first be free."

He was sincere and I could smell and sense it. He was not the enforcer of the rules as I thought he was. He wanted only my happiness. I could trust him to help free me. "Thank you Dad. I know you are the rational one, so you can come up with the plan. How are we going to get me past the gate? And what about Swiftpaw?"

"I have seen your pack approaching with a black wolf leading. Swiftpaw mentioned that he would cooperate to protect his alpha. Is that black wolf your chosen mate?"

"Yes, he is and I love him, but I hate him for disobeying a direct order."

"Males will do anything if their mate is threatened, even if it means disobeying a direct order. As for the plan, I will admit the wolves and let them do the work. I will do what I can to protect them from getting hurt. Am I correct in assuming they will heal rapidly unless hit in the heart or lungs?"

"Yes."

"They will come in from the front gate and they will hold off the guards because the guards will not touch them for fear of getting bitten. While they are distracting the guards and your mother, because she will try to take hold of the situation, I will let you and Swiftpaw out the back door. You will both join your pack and run like the wind. Then you will enter the safety of the woods and run as far away as possible. I will deal with the wrath of your mother after you are all safely in the shelter of the woods. But do not stop running, not for anything."

"Thanks Dad. I'm sorry I thought you were like her at all. You are opposite of her. I love you Dad."

"Hurry now back to your room. I will let you out when it is time."

I hugged him and rushed out of my secret tunnel. I was in my room before my mother even got inside. She came to my door and slammed it open. "What were you doing? I confined you to this room, and you disobeyed me! And how exactly did you get past the silver? Silver is deadly to your kind!"

"Listen, _mother_ , it is the stuff of movies. Silver has no effect on me or any of the other wolves. The moon has nothing to do with the shift, as you have obviously seen. Nothing in those stupid movies is true. And if you really cared about me you would let me be free like I want. Nothing would make me happier than to run with my pack." I was careful to avoid telling her that I was the alpha female because she would force me to use my pack as guard dogs. But she'd use my pack like that anyways, regardless if I told her I was alpha. She already had Swiftpaw and me, so all she needed was Bladepaw and the rest. That was not going to happen, not on my watch.

I heard the howling of my pack. They were right at the gate awaiting my father's opening it. I ran to my shattered window and saw my mate Bladepaw leading, followed by the rest of the pack. He had the look of revenge and nothing would stop him from rescuing his mate. He had somehow managed to recruit more wolves so that they outnumbered the humans. It was probably another pack or two that agreed to help, or it was real wolves that were meant to make the humans think they were shifters. Either way my mate had found a way to rescue me against my wishes, but I was glad he'd disobeyed me.

My mother left the room angrily, grabbed her whip, and ran to the center of action. Soon afterwards my father was at my door with Swiftpaw. "Hurry now, your mother won't be long."

"Thanks Dad. You have no idea how happy you have made me."

"Go quickly now. I wish you and your pack the best."

"Come, Swiftpaw, we must exit out the back. All the guards will be occupied with the wolves so it will be an easy getaway."

We joined the rest of the wolves and began to retreat while shifting. "Run now like you've never run before!" Bladepaw barked the orders to the other wolves and now I knew that they were not shifters. We all ran out of the gates and took off for the woods. I stayed at the edge of the woods and glared at my mother, sending her a clear signal no to ever bother us again. I howled our triumph then ran off to the woods where we were never bothered again. Bladepaw and I had many pups together and they were trained to be good little alphas, even if they were unable to shift.

My father eventually joined the pack because he too longed to have freedom. He could no longer stand my mother's overbearing and controlling nature. Since he didn't believe in divorce he simply disappeared to join my pack.

12


End file.
